Shaun Merton
Shaun was the gang's third probation worker and Sally's replacement. He has a very relaxed attitude towards the group, and although he seems to understand when they are lying to him, he doesn't let it bother him - very different from Sally's no-nonsense attitude. He is also not worried by the fact that the last two probation workers have disappeared. Without being an antagonist, Shaun can be very antipathic, as he is seen stealing charity savings just to get free drinks. Biography Early life Not much is known about Shaun's life. It was suggested by Rudy that he was sexually abused as a child, which is probably true since Shaun reacted very aggressively as Rudy said it. Series 2 Shaun introduced himself to the gang as their new probation worker after Sally had gone missing. He was unintentionally killed by them on his first day at work when they assumed that he is the disguised Lucy, a shape-shifting girl, but Curtis was able to undo the event. Also, Pete warned him that there is something wrong with this gang, but Shaun didn't take him seriously. In the second series' finale he overhears Nathan, Curtis and Simon talking about their superpowers, and sells them out to the media before leaving the country; this timeline is undone when Curtis rewinds time to stop Brian - the first person to go public - from killing the rest of the group, resulting in the Misfits' contact with Shaun simply ending when their community service stops. Series 3 He comes back in the third series, still as the probation worker, first seen bossing Rudy, Charlie and Tanya. After getting caught by the cops in a stolen car, the Misfits are sent back to community service, again under Shaun's care (who welcomes them with sarcastic warmth). Death When Jen, a coma patient with the power of body swapping, swapped bodies with Kelly, the gang, along with Seth , Curtis, Alisha and Rudy witness Shaun's death.]]smuggled out Jen's body (which contains Kelly's conscience) out of the hospital and stored it in the Community Centre. Shaun saw the body and confronted the gang, who had just caught Jen, in Kelly's body. Jen then stabbed Shaun with a screwdriver and escaped. Just before his death, Simon told Shaun about their powers. Shaun laughed in his last few moments, saying: "I can't believe I never picked up on it before..." before finally dying. Later on, Rudy asks Seth if he can borrow his BMW so The Misfits have a way of transporting Shaun to be buried, because "...he's heavier than he looks". Alternative Timelines * In an alternative timeline where the Nazis won WWII, Shaun was a Nazi officer. He had a relationship with Alisha, after she was caught drunk driving and he released her. He was shot by Kelly, who wanted to release Seth from prison and was disappointed to find out that Alisha was cheating on him with Simon. * In another alternative timeline, Shaun sells out the Misfits to the media after Brian comes forward with his Lactokinesis. * In another alternative timeline, Shaun gets suspected by the misfits as being a shapeshifter (Lucy). They beat him up and kelly kills him with a fire extinguisher. This timeline is undone by Curtis who doesn't want them to get in more trouble. Trivia *Shaun is the longest surviving Probation Worker, lasting from Episode 1 (Series 2) right through to Episode 5 (Series 3). Category:Characters Category:Probation Workers Category:Series 3 Enemies Category:Enemies without Powers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Recurring characters